Against His Will
by StarlightRage
Summary: Something is happening to Legolas. He has strange and terrible visions, and can't seen to control his temper around anyone. To top it off, a strange elf maiden is always there after every vision, leading Legolas to believe she is the one causing them.


**Chapter One**

**NOTE:** If you see a word with a next to it, at the end of the paragraph it is on will be the meaning of the word in ( ).

The sun had been above the hills for a mere two hours, and already Legolas found himself riding through the fields near Edoras. He found unease in his rest of late, and could not place the growing worry in his mind. Even with the threat of Sauron no more, there was still a warning weighing heavy on his mind. Sometimes consuming his thoughts to the point where he would tune out everything going on around him, as if a veil had been placed between him and reality.

Forcing his racing mind to slow down, he took a deep breath and reigned his horse to a stop on a hill facing north. Many times now Legolas found his eyes, as well as his heart, drifting northward to his home of Mirkwood, and to his father, King Thranduil of the woodland realm. Long months had passed since he had last watched the borders of Mirkwood fading into the distance, the boughs of the trees beckoning him to come back to their security and peace.

Behind him, Legolas heard the sounds of Edoras and it's people, awaking to the new day. He sighed as he turned his back to the north he so loved, and rode again towards the city; back to the friends he held dear for so long. As he approached, he could see Aragorn on his horse riding effortlessly towards him, and next to him on a much smaller pony was Gimli. Even though they were still a distance off, Legolas' elven eyes could see the dwarf struggling to keep his balance on the cream colored pony. 

"Strange indeed, that anyone would sit upon such a thing and rely on it to move where you will," Gimli grunted. "it is most uncomfortable..."

"Be careful what you say, Gimli. You are in the realm of the horse lords, less you forget your place here," Legolas said, but could not help smiling at his stout friend.

"I do not forget my place, but I will not hold my tongue. I shall speak my mind as it is."

"Very well, I shall remind you of that should you stand before the King." 

Aragorn shook his head and smiled at his two friends. He had to admit they were quite a pair. An elf and a dwarf, acting as kin during their travels, and so close they were now that none dare try to separate them from one another. It was a blessing, he thought, that he should share a path with Legolas and Gimli. They provided him with much needed relief from the troubles in his mind.

"Come, Gimli. It is time for your next lesson in horsemanship," Aragorn said, receiving a grunt in return as he rode ahead with Legolas, Gimli trailing behind on his plucky little steed.

"I saw you off on your own again," Aragorn said after a moment of silence. "something troubles you."

"Does something have to be wrong for me to enjoy the peace of the morning in solitude?" Legolas asked, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him.

"Indeed not. Legolas my friend, I have traveled with you long enough to realize when clouds rest heavy on your heart."

"My reason is not cause for alarm, Aragorn, though I thank you for your concern. I am homesick. I miss the forests of Mirkwood, the wind blowing softly through the trees, animals grazing peacefully in the meadows. I miss my friends... I miss my father."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and saw a look of detachment in the elf's eyes. He nodded understandingly and did not press the matter further, seeing the pain it caused. Looking over his shoulder Aragorn chuckled at Gimli, who's pony had changed pace to catch up with the other two horses. Gimli was bouncing uncontrollably in his seat, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I am sorry, Gimli. Come, let us begin your lesson," he said, turning his horse and trotting back towards his smaller friend. 

Legolas stopped his horse and turned back to look at Gimli. The dwarf looked back at him, expecting a remark from the elf, but he received none. Instead, Legolas turned completely around and walked his horse back to Aragorn. He whispered something to Aragorn and then nudged his horse, taking off across the fields towards Edoras. Aragorn watched him leave, and then turned his attention back to a very confused and frustrated Gimli.

Legolas did not return to Edoras as he had told Aragorn, but instead ventured for the trees nearby. The men were always too busy to come and enjoy the woods, so he knew he would be left in peace. He left his horse below as he climbed one of the nearest trees, and sat on a branch half way up. His thoughts strayed yet again to his home, when he was younger. Playing with his father in the forests, learning to use his bow and daggers, all the way up until he left for Rivendell.

The forest gave Legolas a feeling of peace that he never felt when he was with men. The trees allowed him to stray in his thoughts, the breeze giving him a sense of security and peace. Legolas closed his eyes and let the breeze toss his hair gently about in a rhythmic, calming way. But that peace only lasted moments, as a dark cloud slowly drifted over him.

In his mind, the forests of Mirkwood became dark, and everything was deathly silent. Legolas watched as orcs crept slowly through the trees, cutting their way towards the city of the elves, destroying all in their path. He watched as his friends were ambushed, and though he tried to run to their aid, he found he could not. A voice in his head thundered loud and commanding, and he watched as the orcs obeyed the command given. But then he saw something that confused him more than anything. He saw himself. Legolas gasped and shook his head, trying to shake the image from his mind.

'_It couldn't be, I would never…'_ he thought.

It was then that he heard a sound carried on the breeze, and he turned his head in the direction of the source. At first he didn't see it, just a shadow against the dark edge of the forest, but the image soon became clear. An elf maiden, with dark flowing hair and bright blue eyes stared back at him through the shivering leaves, her gaze cold and piercing. Her cruel laughter filled the air around Legolas, as though she knew exactly what he had seen and enjoyed feeling his desperation for the image to disappear. Legolas blinked his eyes, unsure if he was really seeing this elf before him, and when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

It was near sunset when anyone next saw him. Aragorn had asked where the prince had gone off to, and was told he had ridden off to a nearby patch of forest. He had spent the whole day amongst the trees, away from all men. Gimli asked Aragorn what was wrong with the elf, but Aragorn merely shook his head in response. Legolas had been avoiding contact with the men at Edoras for a while now, and it worried Aragorn to think that perhaps his friend's old rivalry was rearing up inside of him again. So when he finally was able to corner Legolas, he asked.

"I will not lie, Aragorn, the world of men has me agitated of late. I wish not for what you fear is happening, but I cannot control it as well as I could before. Something is happening to me, Aragorn."

"What is it, my friend?" 

"I do not know. I feel as though my mind is not my own at times."

"Not your own? What do you mean, Legolas?"

"I have seen things," Legolas said hesitantly.

Before Legolas could explain further, Gimli walked up to them both, drink in hand. Legolas looked down at him and could not hold back the remarks that popped into his head, though he wished he could.

"Filthy dwarf. Can you not eat without making a mess?"

"You have been acting strange, elf. I do not think you are in any state to say such things to me."

"I know very well my place, perhaps it is you who needs to learn yours," Legolas said, glaring down at Gimli with fire in his eyes. Gimli turned and walked back into the great hall, obviously hurt.

"Legolas, why did you say that?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not know," Legolas replied, the fire gone from his eyes.

"Tell me, before Gimli came you said you have seen things. What is it you saw?" 

"I saw Mirkwood, swarming with orcs. And I saw..." Legolas trailed off.

"Saw what?"

"I was leading them," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn stared at his friend in disbelief for a moment, and then shook his head. He could see Legolas didn't want to talk about the subject anymore, it obviously pained him to think about it. Instead, Aragorn turned his attention to some kids playing down below, lost in thought. What could Legolas' vision have meant? He would never lead an attack against his own people, he would never stand side by side with orcs. Aragorn was about to say something to Legolas, when he noticed that his friend no longer stood beside him.

Aragorn frowned and turned to look out over the fields of Rohan. Something was happening to Legolas, that was obvious. But what, he did not know. He was loosing control of his temper, saying things he didn't mean. He sighed and looked out once more, spotting something off in the distance. As it drew closer he could see it was just a rider from the North, and not a threat.

The rider flew across the fields towards Edoras, never slowing, even as he entered the gates. He sped through the village and up to where Aragorn stood. He dismounted his horse and bowed slightly in front of Aragorn. As he did his golden hair fell slightly, revealing his elven ears and accenting delicate features.

"My lord, I bring word from Mirkwood. I seek Prince Legolas."

"Speak, my friend," Legolas said, walking out of the castle doors, Gimli next to him. 

"Your father has received word that there will be an attack on our lands, by who is not known. He wishes your return as soon as possible," the elf said, turning to bow at Legolas. 

"Then I shall return. Ride out before me, let my father know I am coming."

"Yes, my lord," the elf said, climbing back on his horse and racing out of Edoras as swiftly as he had come.

"We shall come with you," Aragorn said, turning to face Legolas.

"No Aragorn, you are needed here, and I will not risk your safety. That goes for you as well, Gimli my friend," Legolas turned before his friends could say anything and went to prepare for his journey.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he packed. Could his vision have shown the truth? But no, it couldn't have. He would never turn his back on his people, on his father. And never would he fight side by side with filthy orcs, who care about nothing except destroying all that is beautiful and good. But what of the maiden that appeared after his vision, was she not real as well, or was she the one sending him these awful thoughts? Legolas decided he must not think of his visions, right now he just had to make it back to Mirkwood in time. 

As soon as he finished packing, Legolas headed straight for the stables where his horse was being kept. He knew that his friends would be there, to try a final attempt at joining him. He would not let them come, he couldn't. Not with the strange things happening to him of late. He feared that eventually it would lead to a full on fight with one of his friends, and he feared to hurt them most of all.

As he walked in, he saw Aragorn and Gimli standing next to his horse's stall, worry filled both of their eyes. Legolas sighed and pushed past them to prepare his horse. Their silence was worse then if they had tried again to go with him. He knew they must have been planning something, but in the cloud that started to cover his mind again, he could not see it.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"I cannot have you slowing me down, Aragorn. I need to get to Mirkwood as fast as possible."

"When have we ever slowed you down before?" Gimli asked.

"I will not be traveling into Mirkwood with a man and a dwarf by my side," Legolas said harshly, mounting his horse and riding out of the stable as quickly as he could.

"Pay no heed to his words, Gimli. Come we shall follow behind," Aragorn said, walking to his horse's stall and mounting.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Gimli asked, grunting as Aragorn helped him climb up in back of him. 

"I'm not sure, Gimli, but I feel that Legolas is in far more danger than he sees," Aragorn answered, urging his horse forward.

Legolas stopped as soon as he reached the cover of a band of trees and turned to look back towards Edoras. He knew his friends would follow, and sure enough he spotted them, riding across the fields he had just crossed. He smiled to himself, but at the same time he was angry they had not listened to him. This was not their fight. They would expect him to travel Northeast, directly to Mirkwood, and so that would be the route they would take. Legolas didn't want them to catch up with him, so he decided he would go a slightly longer route, and ride past the edge of Fangorn Forest. Maybe when they lost his trail they would give up and turn back.

"Sorry, my friends," Legolas whispered, and then headed off in the direction of Fangorn Forest. 

It didn't take Legolas long to reach the edge of Fangorn. He had not had any trouble up to that point, so he knew he should be expecting something soon. He slowed his horse down to give him a rest, and walked along the edge of the forest, listening for any sounds of danger as they passed. The sun was setting, and Legolas knew it was not wise to be so close to Fangorn so late in the day. 

"Noro lim, mellon nin," Legolas whispered to his horse. (Ride on, my friend.)

Less than an hour had passed when Legolas felt the first twinge of danger. He shivered involuntarily, and his horse shook it's head. The familiar shadow began to come over his mind again, and he heard a voice inside himself. He could not understand the words at first, but soon he realized it sounded like the maiden he had seen before, in the woods by Edoras.

"Who are you?" he asked out loud, receiving a cruel mocking laugh in return.

"What do you --" but Legolas didn't get to finish his question before a wave of dizziness came over him, and he slid off the back of his horse into darkness. 


End file.
